SleepOver
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: When Alex is invited to her best friend's sleepover feelings begin to erupt in both girls, but can they control it? Demena Delena Demi and Selena


**Okay guys this is my birthday spree story, I'm going to read other people's awesome stuff but I want you to know I had like two other stories I wanted to post but I don't like them much so I didn't post them…hopefully the last chapter of new girl will be up in four hours. My birthday was okay but I wanted to cry because out of the entire family my mom was the only one not to wish me a happy birthday : ( I'm not going to remind her because she shouldn't forget, but then again its only hurting me… **

_Who in the world haves a spin the bottle game at an all girl sleepover?_ I thought about it for a while but came up with nothing. Mitchie moved the game to the backroom where no one would see it, I myself disliking most of her friends came to the back, spotting it on the floor. What an awesome place to have something you're trying to hide. In the house you can barley hear yourself think, the music is extremely loud and everyone is laughing and giggling about crap that doesn't make sense. If I didn't have Mitchie for a best friend I'd be out of this place, even Harper is enjoying herself among the crowd. The back room has several chairs, patio chairs I guess, all wooden and straw made with thick red cushions. I curl my feet up under me and lean on the arm, placing my head in my palm before sighing. You can clearly see the stars through the picture windows, the entire back porch is nothing but windows.

I hear a small cracking noise before I turn and spot Mitchie smiling at me. I give her the best _I'm having the best time of my life grin_ before she closed the door behind her. She walks over to the chair I'm in and pushes herself onto the small cushion. I mean come on the thing is practically big enough for her small dog, not two people, but I just make room for her, or as much as I can.

"Why aren't you in there?" she asks pointing at the house door. I shrug my shoulders before she pouts and raises her eyebrow, god I hate when she does that.

"You know I don't like your friends"

"Yeah well don't think about them, its my party and I want you here"

"Uh huh, its not like you were paying any attention to me anyway, how else would I have gotten away?" I lower my legs as Mitchie stands up and looks away from me. I don't know if I hurt her or not but then I see that I didn't when she turned around.

"I'm sorry, its juts it's a lot of you guys and well I can't keep up"

"Me either, which is why I'm back here, you won't miss me"

"I already did miss you, that's how I knew you were gone," she whispered before staring at me. Her bang was almost blocking her eyes as I rolled mine.

"Well I'm still not going back in there," I say before she begins walking around the room and stopping to look out a window.

"Then I'll just have to stay back here with you"

"What? Its your sleepover"

"I know, but what's a party without my best friend?"

"You're just saying that to get me back in there"

"Kind of"

"Well its not gonna' work cupcake so forget it," it was funny how Mitchie always raised her eyebrows, that I could barley see, at all the sur-names I gave her.

"Come on Alex, what do I have to do beg?" she asked walking back over to me, I nodded and she made her way into my lap. _This wasn't awkward at all._ Her arms came around my neck and she pushed her bottom lip out before bashing her eyes at me. I don't know why but my heart began beating faster and my legs ached.

"Pweety-Pweese come back to the partay, Alexy-Malixy?" she sucked at given me names.

"I'll think about it, now why do you have a spin the bottle game?" I asked her as she turned from me, not moving from my lap or removing her arms but just enough to stare at the thing on the floor.

"Oh Erica brought it, I think she wanted us to sneak some guys in"

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to"

"Why?"

"I have my reasons," I heard her say as I raised my eyebrows.

"That doesn't at all sound suspicious"

"I-K-N-O-W," she spelled out before placing her back onto my chest and leaning into my neck. She's never done that before. I didn't want to say anything because I guess my brain was just wondering about Mitchie.

"So umm, you're really going to stay back here with me"

"Yep," she answered before pulling my right hand into hers. She twirls her fingers around mine a few times making them tingle, I don't know why being this close to her was making me feel like this.

"Umm. Mitch can you..like get up?" I asked shakily as she slid off of me and walked to the bottle on the floor. She lifted it into her hands and began dancing around with it. I shook my head before staring at my hand, it was fine, but…

"I've got you babe, I've got you babe.." she began singing into the bottle. Her voice was a bit weird by the echo that came from the thing. At that moment Erica popped into the room.

"Hey guys, way to leave the party Mitchie, oh spin the bottle we should totally play," Erica smiled at Mitchie before eyeing me.

"What?" I asked as she grabbed Mitchie's wrist.

"Wait Erica its only girls here," Mitchie protested.

"So, oh come on, you didn't want boys to kiss on so we'll just practice with girls," she laughed before dragging Mitchie away. I sat where I was confused for a bit until Mitchie reappeared.

"I don't want to play this," Mitchie pouted walking in front of me.

"Oh yes you do, everyone is in," Erica said grabbing onto Mitchie again, then my best friend gripped my arm and practically tugged me from my seat. We marched into the front room where seven girls sat, Harper was in the kitchen eating when she saw us arrive.

"Guys were playing spend the bottle, and before you say no and crap I'll say yes, its good practice," Erica plopped onto the floor releasing Mitchie who still had a tight grip on me. Everyone listed to Erica as if it was no big deal, even Harper sat down.

"Come on sit down," April, a short red head with a long night gown said as we obeyed.

"Okay who's first, oh Mitch you since its your party," Erica smiled as Mitchie shook her head no. I still couldn't believe her hand was still on my skin, and now she made it to my fingers. "Fine, I'll go first."

The bottle spun during Erica's turn and I swear it was going to land on me but then it fell on Harper. I didn't want to look at two girls make-out, so I turned my head. I stared at Mitchie who looked a bit sad yet excited..that didn't make sense. I heard the gross smacking of lips before laughter filled the room and Erica returned back to her spot on the mat. Mitchie finally dropped her hand from mine, and it was weird. My fingers grew cold but everything else was warm. I don't know what made me stare at Mitchie when she let me go but I'm sure I had a shocked expression on my face.

"Next? Oh Alex," Erica said as I rose my middle finger up at her. I didn't like her and she knew it.

"Be nice," Mitchie said as I rolled my eyes for who knows how many times this night. The bell rung and everyone squealed, excluding me and Mitch.

"PIZZA," they all yelled before running to the door. Mitchie stood up and grabbed the money her mom left on the coffee table and caught up with the other girls. No one sat on the floor with me, and honestly I didn't care one bit..Okay I'm lying, I felt alone somehow, like if Mitchie didn't leave my side I would have been fine, but now, I'm not. I crawled a few spaces before standing on my feet and making my way into the kitchen. Open soda cans and candy wrappers sat on the counter as I pushed some things into the sink and hopped on it. The kitchen was blocked off by a weird door hanging thing Mitchie's mom added not too long ago, you could still hear everything though. Everyone was grabbing pizza left and right, or so that's how it sounded. I stared at the dark wooden cabinets before Harper walked into the kitchen.

"Alex why aren't you enjoying the sleepover?"

"Because there is nothing to enjoy, and FYI you just kissed a girl"

"So, we're all going to do it," she sounded so sure of herself.

"Sorry but these lips are only for guys, well boyfriends"

"Okay Alex, but why not join in on the fun?"

"Look you may want to kiss every girl you see but I don't, I mean you don't even know where they have been"

"You're right, but it would have been awkward if I kissed you, and besides you know where Mitchie's been," her voice went low at Mitchie's name but I still caught it. She placed a six pack of soda under her arm with a bag of popcorn in her teeth before walking out. I don't know why the mention of my friend made me almost stop breathing but it did. "Alex come and get pizza," Harper yelled but I was still a bit out of it.

"Sausage or sausage, sorry the only two choices we have," Mitchie laughed in the doorway before walking in with two slices on pizza on a glass plate.

"I don't know sausage sounds gross, and don't get me started about sausage," I laughed knowing they were both the same thing. Mitchie placed the plate near my right and placed her elbows onto the counter on my left.

"Huh, I guess I can't make you have fun today"

"I am having fun Mitch, its just, I like when its just me and you, not me you and everyone else"

"Yeah, I like it when its just us too, but hey you were the one who suggested a sleepover party"

"I know but I only wanted us to be here, oh well you can't change that now," I said rolling my fingers around the pizza before plucking a sausage from it.

"Well you could have told me that"

"I thought you knew"

"And how was I suppose to know that Alex?" she asked sounding a bit frustrated.

"Sorry, I just…next time I'll be more clear," I said as she nodded.

"You know, that kissing thing doesn't sound like a bad idea, I mean we could totally score points with boys for kissing a girl," she laughed as I leaned my head back meeting the counter. I began rubbing my head as Mitchie placed her hand in my hair. Our faces came a bit closer and since she was rubbing my hair the only place I could look was at her lips, or if I was some perv of a boy her chest, but that wasn't me…I think. Wow, what is going on in my head. Mitchie kissed my hair before I pulled back, I didn't move back much and met her eyes. Her face was gentle and sweet. The tension that built up between us was weird, or at least it was to me. The air was hot, almost un-breathable, I don't know why but I bit my bottom lip. My eyes dropped to hers and before I knew it I placed my right hand onto her face and was leaning closer into her. She didn't move or say anything, her eyes did close as I got closer until footsteps made me snap out of it. I leaned back again this time knocking my head even harder into the cabinet, but my eyes never left Mitchie's until Erica walked into the room.

"Back to the game, lets go," she said as she grabbed Mitchie's fingers I watched as the girls left and before they turned the corner Mitchie's farcical expression burned into my head. Her eyes had too many emotions in them for me to uncrack. I didn't move from where I was, and Mitchie or Harper didn't come to get me. The game started and I hopped from the counter and made my way into Mitchie's room. It was bright white, with sleeping bags tossed everywhere, big enough for maybe fifteen people. I wasn't in my pajamas yet although every other girl was, I showed up in my short shorts and tank top but found other girls, so I just made it to the bathroom and slipped my jeans and things on. I began stripping myself of my clothes exposing the bright red sleepers. I just wanted the night to be over, because one, I was going to kiss Mitchie, and two, she was going to let me. I was freaking out, more than ever.

"Just take a deep breath Alex, maybe…maybe she didn't know you were trying to kiss her, but then again why would she close her eyes? Oh god save me…," I began talking to myself before the music downstairs stopped and laughter erupted. I heard a lot of "Go Mitchie,"but it was followed by silence. She better not be kissing someone who isn't me..Wait did I just? I walked into the girl's bathroom before sighing and staring at myself. I looked like the same Alex, my hair in a pony tail and me looking hot as ever in my pajamas. But what made me a little different today? Why did Mitchie want me to kiss her? Why was I going to? I closed the bathroom door and sat on the stool that was in there just thinking. I don't know how long I was in there but the room began filling with voices. I made my way over to the door and saw all the girl's fixing their bags and someone cutting on the large flat screen. I backed away from the door when I saw Mitchie coming my way.

Hell there was no where to hide except for the glass shower that was crystallized. I made my way into the thing quietly before pushing my back towards the towel rack thing that sat in there. The next thing I knew I heard someone say something and a shadow approach the shower. I closed my eyes before water began pouring over me. I screamed, not extremely loud but loud enough for someone to open the shower door. I forgot that the button was outside the thing and maybe someone pressed it. I opened my eyes spotting Mitchie staring at me. Her eyes dropped to my clothes and back to my eyes before she looked away.

"A towel please," I asked as she ran over to cut the water off. I stared at her as she handed me the thing. Her eyes connected with mine before they dropped and met mine again. She was making me feel weird, in a good way. My clothes were soaked but thank goodness it was red and not white like most of the girls.

"I'm sorry Alex, I didn't know you were in there, I'll get you something dry," she said before walking out. I slowly made my way out of the shower and saw all the girls in the room looking at me. Great, even more damn eyes. Mitchie reentered the bathroom and closed the door before handing me the clothes. I stared at her.

"Oh, sorry its just that's all I have….oh..oh," she said turning her back. I didn't say anything as I began pulling the wet clothes off my body and dropping them to the floor. I pulled on some long black pajama pants and a matching tank top with a skull on the front.

"I'm done," I tell her as she quickly turns back to me.

"The party was getting crazy so we brought it up here, you know movie time," I hear her say as I nod and begin wiping my hair. "So the floor is going to be kind of crowded, you can sleep with me if you want…I mean in my bed," she blushed and began scratching her head. I laughed.

"Okay as long as you don't get all touchy feely"

"I can't promise that," she laughed and at that moment I kinda felt as if she wasn't lying. I walked past her and into the room, everyone was sitting up in their sleeping bags as I made it to the bed and climbed in. Harper was on the floor next to the bed followed by other people who I didn't want to find out their names. Mitchie clicked the light off as the movie began and came into the bed next to me.

"What movie is this?" I whispered as Mitchie shrugged.

"No idea, Erica picked it out"

"Oh god, that girl is kinky..and weird," I scrunched up my nose before Mitchie laughed. I was trying to wait for my hair to dry before laying down but that didn't really happen. I was tired during the beginning a laid on my side facing Mitchie. I saw the colors of the television dance on her face and I smiled. She must have seen me from the corner of her eye because she looked down and smiled back. Our eyes didn't pull away as I gulped hard, now my throat was aching. I liked to just stare at her without her knowing. I'm not sure how long we were smiling stupidly at each other but then Mitchie leaned down towards me. I just watched as her hair covered most of my face and she laughed and brushed it away. I didn't know what to do, my skin was tingling and I'm pretty sure she was coming in to kiss me again. She held her hair in her right hand before blowing something away from my eye. I did in fact close my before I opened them. She was still a few inches away from me before I bit my bottom lip. She slid down under the covers and stretched her hand out to me.

"What?" I whispered not taking it. She rolled her eyes and came into me. I swallowed again as she stared at me. Our faces were just a few inches away, I could feel her breath beating on my skin, and I like it. I smiled and she did the same before her right hand came up and fell onto my face. She caressed my cheeks and I kept smiling, my face was hurting now. Mitchie shifted into me more before puckering her lips, I didn't tell her to stop so I guess she thought it was okay to lean in and complete the kiss. Her lips went over mine, caressing them gently, as I pushed my body into hers. Under the covers I placed my fingers over her waist and pulled her closer, although that was impossible. I felt her chest bump into mine, it was a sweet feeling a calm feeling, a rush feeling. We pulled away and a small smacking noise echoed from our lips. I stopped breathing then thinking someone would have heard. Mitchie blushed before looking around, she was still laying but her eyes shifted up and back to me.

"Guys keep the make-out session to a minimal some of us are trying to sleep," I heard Harper say as Mitchie placed her forehead onto mine.

"She knew?"

"Everyone knew Alex"

"Everyone?"

"Everyone but you," Mitchie whispered before coming back into me. I was shocked that everyone knew that Mitchie was into me, hell I didn't even know and I'm still a bit confused, but if being with her makes me feel like this, then I'll never let go.

**Okay guys, I rushed the end, because I needed a new story up today, time for me to work on something else Demena related…PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
